


Wanted

by DMichelleWrites



Series: D's Olicity Summer Sizzle [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Join Oliver and Felicity in Aruba as they celebrate their ten year anniversary early. It doesn't go exactly how Felicity wanted, but she and Oliver find a way to rekindle the romance.





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> In the disabled community, orgasms can sometimes be difficult to achieve -- no matter how much you want them. But it doesn't mean sex has to be boring and less enjoyable. I wanted to explore that with Felicity, and touch on how things have changed for her and Oliver over a decade.

_ **Aruba — August 2027** _

Seagulls squawked in a v-formation overhead of Felicity’s shady purple umbrella that had Smoak Tech and Overwatch symbols printed on it. Their friend and concierge Nick had been doting on them for the past four days, helping Oliver find all sorts of excursions. Her loud traffic cone orange wheelchair with heavy duty tires that had thick treads screamed “Look at the lady with paralysis right over here!” That part she hated, but the one major benefit was that she got to enjoy a stroll on the warm sandy beach with her husband without getting stuck or sinking. So it really didn’t matter who gawked at them. Speaking of her husband, he jogged shirtless on the beach straight toward her, looking like he ran right out of a television screen.

Felicity noted in a whisper, fanning herself, “Oh, I guess that was a good reason to come back.”

“Hey, beautiful. You look good. ” Her husband chimed brightly, dotting a soft smooch to her lips, “Not getting too hot are you?”

Fiddling with her thin red bikini strap, his wife teased playfully, “Why? You want to do something about it, Mr. Queen?”

“Well, I wouldn’t want you getting sunburn or pressure sore on vacation.” Oliver mentioned, completely missing the fact that his wife was flirting with him, “I know how painful those can be for you.”

Ugh, she loved that he cared so much. However, Felicity wanted Oliver to get a goddamn clue for once. And what vacation? This was supposed to be their second honeymoon, fuck dammit. She obviously didn’t want those skin issues either, but did he have to sound like her caretaker as opposed to her hot hunky husband. 

The tech mogul obliged with an unconvincing, “I’m fine, Honey. I promise. All good.”

And on top of that, they’ve been in Aruba for four whole days, yet they only had sex once. She’d end up naked on his lap, and he moved her hips on top of him. That moment wasn’t good or bad. It was just too much like home where they had to be quiet because three growing kids demand it. And in all honesty, it plain boring. She wasn’t able to finish either, and when Oliver asked how it was for his wife. Felicity faked a tired smile. She actually had to fake pleasure for one of very few times in their ten years of marriage.

“You sure?” He doubted, eyebrows flying up his face.

She grit with a little extra bite, “Yes.”

“Okay, then. We should probably head back to the hotel for a quick change. Then we can go to the butterfly exhibit.” Oliver suggested with a lopsided smirk, “The kids would love that.”

“Oh, great. Another touristy activity. Just what we needed.” Felicity thought to herself, “I miss how it used to be. Can’t he see that sometimes all I need is good food and great sex?”

For what was supposed to be their second honeymoon, it was loaded with countless activities that were certainly fun for awhile. But it was almost as if he was avoiding any real passion because he was afraid he would hurt her. The first day here, Oliver and Felicity went on a local cruise, where guests could see marine life on the yacht thanks to a huge glass floor. When she kissed his fears away, Oliver started telling Felicity the story of his shark bite scar in way too much details. Besides that horrendous event was a part of her husband’s life she already knew about years ago. The next night when Oliver and Felicity were cuddling in a hammock together, Felicity blantantly took off her army green bikini top, but unfortunately her man was already snoring like a broken air conditioner. The morning after that he was working out like crazy. And today was the fracking stupid butterfly sanctuary.

“Earth to Felicity.” Her husband alerted, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

With a hand on her hip, Felicity put on a happy face, “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Hey, I guess we better get ready for that butterfly exhibit?”

He said in disbelief, “Okay.”

The couple swapped their vibrant swim attire for something more appropriate. Felicity changed from her coral bikini and shorts to a white crop top, showing off stretch marks, scars, and all with pride. And she was delighted by these super comfortable silk lounge pants that were avocado green with a darker green palm tree leaf print. They hid her travel catheter perfectly. Oliver just purposefully had to leave his white polo shirt unbuttoned and wear those blue board shorts that hugged his ass like they were custom made for him.

“Ready?” His wife prompted, already heading out to the car.

He answered, swooping down to press a kiss to her lips that were misaligned with his, “Yep. Ooh, we should video chat with the kids while we’re there. This is going to be so much fun.”

“Yay!” Though Felicity sounded anything, but enthused.

On the car ride into town, Oliver tried to hold Felicity’s hand. Yet she pulled it away in favor of her favorite pink lip gloss. When they were at the butterfly sanctuary, they spotted countless cocoons in tall trees. Suddenly, they were surrounded by a massive flight of brownish orange monarch butterflies. Oliver snapped a picture of his wife in the midst of all those beautiful little insects. One even landed on her index finger like it was a big twig. Felicity managed to let out a genuine giggle. And on that note, Oliver rang William for a video chat.

“Mia Smoak-Queen, how dare you? I am so going to…” William grit, adopting a relaxed composure, “Hey, Dad, how's it hanging?”

His father replied, noting the mesh fabric surrounding his oldest son, “Oh, it’s been loads of fun, Buddy. William, why are you in a net? What’s going on?”

William fibbed poorly, “Net? What net? This is a schway new mesh hammock.”

“Uh-huh.” His dad doubted, hard lines forming around his face.

Felicity rolled up to join the family conversation.

Mia piped up, “I didn’t do nothing.”

“Anything.” Her mother corrected, “Where are Lucas and Morgan?”

Tapping her lips, their daughter remembered, “Oh, they're with bubbe and Raisa getting groceries at Mrs. Carver’s store.”

“Amelia Charlotte Smoak-Queen…”

Mia gulped in anticipation. Oh, she was definitely in big trouble. No one ever really called Mia by her full name unless she was in for a massive grounding. And worse, her parents’ disappointed faces were unbearable.

Mama and I have told you at least ten times no net arrows in the house.” Oliver said, using his stern dad voice. And it sounded a lot like his Green Arrow modulator, yet less violent.

Mia whined, jutting out her lip, “But Daddy, it’s brand new. So you know I just had to try it out to see if works okay.”

“Oh, I think it works just fine.” William confirmed as he flopped around like a fish in an attempt to break free on his own.

His sister grumbled, “You are so not helping, bro.”

“I already tried to help you earlier, M.” William whisper-yelled, eyes shooting daggers at his little sister. “Shrap, please for the love of god, get me down now.”

Mia shrugged, getting her Dad’s quiver, “Okay.”

She fired an emerald arrow. The projectile thwicked in the chilly Midwestern air, and her big brother fell onto the coffee table with a heavy thud.

“You sure you’re okay, bud?” Felicity checked in.

William groaned with a thumbs-up sign, “Ow! Never better, Felicity.”

“Okay, problem solved. See? We love you. Gotta go. Bye.” Mia bid in one long breath.

Before she could cut the video call, Oliver warned, “Ah, ah, ah, you are not out of the woods yet, young lady.”

“For now, bubbe and Raisa will decide your punishment, but we are going to have one long conversation when we get home, Miss Mia Charlotte.” Felicity added, sounding a lot like her superhero counterpart, Overwatch. Her parental tone was clear, concise, and firm.

Her father reminded, “We love you William and Mia. Tell your bubbe, brother, and sister we called, too. Alright.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Mia dismissed, “I love you too. I’ll tell Luke and Morgan you called.”

William sighed heavily with a wink, “Minor mishap, but we’ll be okay, Dad. I got this.”

“Call us if you four need anything. Bye.”

Their son didn’t respond to that. The call ended, and his lock screen appeared after closing the app. Oliver smiled at a recent photo of their four kids in the lake. Family life was everything he ever wanted, but then again a little vacation never hurt anyone. Felicity muttered angrily to herself. Her quick thumbs padded over her phone like she was mad at it. Although she wasn’t really that angry with the children. She was frustrated by her oblivious husband.

Pursing her lips, Felicity blew out a breath, “You know, maybe we should head back to the hotel. In fact, why don’t we head home?”

“Home?” Oliver assured, “Baby, come on. Raisa saved me from going to military school. I’m sure she can handle our little troublemaker for a few more days.”

His wife laughed bitterly, “Fine. I’m sure you can find another fun little adventure to drag me on?”

“Woah.” Her husband wondered, finally noticing her frustrated tone, “Just what is that supposed to mean?”

She rolled away from her man, swiftly heading toward a patch of grass, “You know what? Forget about it. Let’s just see the fracking stupid butterflies.”

And they did. They spotted another flight of butterflies — some purple, orange, and yellow with various unique patterns. Felicity was suddenly too busy to talk as she used her Tablet on a large duck shaped floatie in the pool. Then she finished the book she was reading just to avoid conversation with Oliver. By dinner, she was guzzling down her seafood stew like they couldn’t get out of the restaurant fast enough.

Oliver requested, “Slow down, Honey, please, or you’re going to choke.”

“I’m fine, and by the way, I’m your wife— not your patient.” Felicity exhaled, taking a loud slurp of her broth. 

The tech mogul didn’t even wait for her husband to finish eating before she pushed her wheelchair along the pier. Oliver took one quick nibble of chunky beef and pineapple on his skewer before he left some florins on the table and chased after his wife.

“Hey, hey, what’s going on with you? What did I do wrong now? The archer panted, running after that vibrant orange chair, “Please talk to me, Felicity.” 

She glared at him harshly, “No!”

“Well, why not?” Oliver inquired, stepping in front of her.

Felicity huffed in admittance, “Because I don’t want to say anything to you I’ll regret later.”

The hacker developed a faster longer stride, and made it back to their hotel room before her husband. Oliver walked slowly, dumb-founded by what just happened back there. His wife appeared to be asleep by the time he entered their room. He attempted to hold her closely after removing his prosthetic arm and she scooted further toward the edge of the mattress. The archer then tried to cuddle her again with his good arm, and she lightly swatted his hand away from her waist.

Despite how annoyed she was with him, her husband whispered, “I love you, Felicity. Always.”

“Mm-hm.” She harrumphed dismissively.

They drifted off to sleep in an uncomfortable silence. Per usual, Oliver was the last one down, and the first one up. Sunlight streamed in through the slates of their bamboo shutters. Oliver sat at the little coffee table near the foot of their bed. He kept going over last night in his head as if the events were on a loop. Felicity started to stir awake when room service arrived.

Oliver greeted hopefully, “Morning, sunshine. Ready to talk about whatever that was last night.”

“After breakfast.” Felicity told her husband after a long beat, narrowing her dreary eyes at him.

“Okay.”

Upon instinct, the archer went to help his wife into her chair. She rolled over, grunted, and muscled against the black gel padded seat all by herself. Her brakes squeaked and she parked herself right at the breakfast. Felicity noshed on a short stack of silver dollar pancakes adorned with an assortment of tropical fruit. At her last bite, Felicity noticed Oliver staring at her.

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

He shook his head in the negative, smiling broadly, “No, it’s just that you, Felicity Megan Smoak-Queen, are adorable.”

She huffed in annoyance. It was nice that her husband found her cute, but she didn’t want that right now. Felicity wanted to feel sexy, and if these past five days were any indication, her husband clearly thought otherwise.

“I don’t want to hear that I’m cute right now from you, Oliver.”

Interlacing their fingertips across the table, her husband inquired, “Well, then what do you want Felicity? Because I am not a mind reader.”

“I want you. And I want you to want me. Why can’t you see that?”

“I’m here with you right now. And you will have me always — no matter what happens.”

“Really? Because you’ve been avoiding sex like the bubonic plague lately. What? All of a sudden I’m pushing forty and you’re not attracted to me anymore?” She spun her tires back and forth and they talked.

“What? That couldn’t be further from the truth. We made love the other day, and we…”

Felicity bit her lip, blurting out, “Yeah, but it was... I don't even know what that was. But I almost fell asleep, and I faked it.”

“I know.” He said wholeheartedly, squeezing her shoulder, “Come on, we’ve been together over a decade, and you think I can’t tell when you’re faking it.”

Her eyes widened in surprise, “What do you mean you know? Then why the fuck didn’t you say anything to me?”

“It’s your body, and I figured you’d tell me when you were ready.” Oliver noted, kneeling down to her level, “So talk to me, and tell what you really want.”

“First of all.” She demanded, cupping his face, “Why the Hell have you been so goddamn gentle with me? It’s making things vanilla and boring. I am stronger than I look, you know? I mean, the last time we were in Aruba, we barely put on clothes.”

That stung his pride a bit, but at least now they were getting somewhere.

Oliver reminded, “Honey, you know I recently had a vasectomy I was just trying to be careful for both of our sakes.”

“Yeah.” She countered, holding up two fingers for emphasis, “Yeah, over two months ago. You should be in the clear by now, or does it feel different for you too?”

“Like I said, I was just trying to be careful for both of our sakes.”

Crossing her arms, Felicity acknowledged, “Okay, but that still doesn’t explain why you keep missing all those signals I’ve been sending you. For god sakes, man, I took off my bikini top right beside you, and you fell asleep. You didn't even care. I mean, how much more obvious do I need to be?”

He bellowed, “I’m sorry! I was jet lagged! Had I known, Honey, I would’ve given you my best moves right then and there. I swear. Now what else?”

“I-I miss feeling wanted, desired, and I’m sick of you treating me like porcelain glass. I'm not a doll. What happened to us, the way we were before all of this? I used to walk around our house in Ivy Town naked, and you used to throw me up against the wall. And then we could go all night long.”

Her husband chuckled, “Four kids tends to change some things, my love. But that will never ever change how I feel about you. I love you, and you are sexy as Hell, Felicity.” Oliver said, nibbling on her earlobe, “In fact, I can show you right now.”

“Fine.” His wife relented, scratching his gray stubble, “But I don’t want soft, slow, and gentle.”

His voice dipped seductively, teeth grazing her neck, “Like that? Or something else.”

He kissed the spot he had just bitten lightly.

“Oh come on, you know... More, more." She mused, cupping the back of his head.

He teased, mumbling against her skin, “Well, I won’t really know until you tell me, Mrs. Queen.”

She nibbled his lower lip, “You’re really going to make say it?”

“Uh-huh, we did agree to tell each other everything.” He reminded with a cocky smirk.

Felicity rolled her eyes.

His wife whispered like it was their own dirty little secret, “I want you to fuck me hard and fast until I forget my own name.”

“See? Now was that so hard?”

“No.” She grabbed his cock through his gray boxers, “But I think something else needs to be before we can move this show on the road.”

His voice trembled as he said sarcastically, “S-so romantic. It, um, oh my God! It has been awhile if you’re using a line like that.”

Oliver removed her hand. He carried her over to their bed. Her legs stuck to the seat, but he just hauled up closer to him. He dropped a dirty kiss to her lips. Tongue and teeth got involved. Felicity snapped her fingers, pointing down to her catheter tubes. That was the one and only moment she appreciated her husband’s gentle behavior this morning. 

After she swiped a damp rag between her legs, Felicity smirked, “Now where were we?”

“Hm, I think we were right about here?”

His teeth grazed her neck and collarbone through that old coffee stained t-shirt. She lifted up the wrinkled fabric like it was useless. His eyes scanned over her body as she was completely bare before him. Oliver blew out a breath, and hastily stepped out his boxers.

She reminded before he got back on the bed, “Woah, woah, woah. Slow your roll, Queen. Lube!”

“Right, right Sorry!” He rummaged around their unpacked bags finding the blue bottle of KY, “Ah, I gotcha, Baby.”

A few days ago, it was clinical and mundane like slathering butter on toast before heading to work. In this particular moment, Oliver and Felicity really took their time to enjoy it. Felicity worked some in her palms, and slowly massaged some over his growing erection. She alternated between rubbing and squeezing him gently. Oliver gasped, eyes slipping shut for a second.

Felicity giggled, “Aw what’s the matter, Honey? Can’t keep up with me anymore?”

“Mm, please, Baby, you know I can.”

He used his whole palm to cup her sensitive sex before gently probing his fingers inside her. Oliver told her exactly what he was doing to her, and how amazing she felt against his rough fingertips. Their eyes were blown wide with pleasure, love, and lust. And their breaths danced around each other in soft pants.

She nuzzled his nose, “Enough foreplay. Kiss me now.”

“Where? Here?” He played along, stealing a smooch on her lips.

Felicity scratched the back of his head playfully, “Everywhere.”

And so he did. Oliver peppered sweet gentle kiss all over her face, making his wife laugh. She moaned when he licked and nibbled along the shell of her ear. It’d become an oddly sensitive spot post-paralysis. His mouth trailed along her torso, yet Oliver took his sweet time on her nipples. She typically bemoaned the stretch marks there, but she was moaning for an entirely different reason when her husband laved and sucked on her breast and her nipples pebbled under his touch. Her body heat rose, and a subtle pink flush crept over her skin.

“You okay, Baby?” He checked in, lips dangerously close to her bikini line.

“Hell, yeah.” Felicity panted, “Fuck I want you in me, where I can really feel you.”

She pushed up on her elbows, ready to pin him back against the bed. But Oliver had other plans. He pushed her gently back against the pillows, and pulled her closer to the end of the bed. Her hair was longer than it had been in years. Her blonde frazzled locks fanned out angelically against the creamy duvet. She had their sinful little lip bite in anticipation. That cheeky little grin spoke volumes, but it was those beautiful baby blues that warmed his heart. His wife looked like a goddess and temptress all wrapped in one beautiful woman underneath him.

“You still want me to fuck you?”

She rolled her eyes, “Duh.”

“And you don’t want... What did you call it? Vanilla and boring?”

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with, oh fuck!”

Her held her thighs, pinning them against his scarred abs. His hard cock glided over the lube on her glistening sex, and he entered her without warning. He buried himself to the hilt, where she could really feel it. It would never be the same as it was before, but that bit of pressure was delicious. Her feet crossed involuntarily above his broad shoulder. He sat back on his knees, and spread his legs wider. Tropical sun seeped into the room even more than it did earlier this morning But all she could focus on was her body heat bubbling in the pit of her stomach, or what she felt like was the pit of her stomach. His hips pistoned against her like mad. His cock plunged in and out, and she whimpered in a haze. Her jaw trembled every time he moved. His pelvis smacked roughly against her ass. Mattress springs creaked under their weight. Her thighs and breasts jiggled along with his harsh thrusts. Her skin tingled with pleasure as a warm blush blanketed her chest and neck. But he knew it wasn’t enough for her.

“Felicity, touch yourself for me, Baby please.” He groaned, not stopping for a second.

She cried out loud as she palmed her already sensitive left breast. Her free hand trailed down towards her clitoris and she rubbed her stiffening nub in small circles. A string of incoherent babble fell from her lips. Her touch was feather light just how Oliver would've done it. He didn’t where to look, yet his gaze soon lingered on her beautiful face as it crumpled on the cusp of sweet release. Her fingers moved in sync with each other.

His wife chanted mindlessly, “_Yes, oh yeah, yeah, yeah, Don’t stop. Don’t stop, Oliver_!”

“Oh fuck!”

“What?” Felicity whined when he did stop.

That wasn’t his orgasm face. That was surprised face.

“You, you’re wet, Felicity.” Oliver rasped, sighing contently, “And I actually felt you clenching around me for a second. We haven’t done that in years. My god, it felt amazing, Baby.”

She gasped excitedly, “No way. What? The doctor said...”

He pulled out with a groan, and guided her hand down. It wasn’t this big gush of of pleasure, but it was unlike any other times. She was warmer, and the lube felt like a slightly different texture. Felicity didn’t have a big mind-blowing orgasm, but she felt something she hadn’t in years. Felicity didn’t finish, but she and Oliver were far done. He lifted her top of him — the prosthetic arm he usually used for cooking felt like a second skin around her lower back as opposed to cold metal. They engaged in a sexy and satisfying round two. She could subtly feel him — these little sparks of pleasure and pressure. She swallowed his moans as her torso writhed against his chest for extra sensation. Felicity couldn’t exactly climax like Oliver did, but this regained feeling was the start of something new and different for them. That was the first time Felicity really enjoyed sex the entire time they had been in Aruba.

“Mm, why don’t we stay in tomorrow?” Oliver suggested, kissing her sweaty neck, “Clothes are optional, Mrs. Smoak-Queen.”

“Why? Whatever shall we do, Mr. Queen?”

His fingers carded through her wavy hair, “We have five days of second honeymoon sex to make up for.”

“True. Very true.”

They shared a laugh, and quickly succumbed to a peaceful sleep. The next day they only threw on some fluffy robes to pick up room service. Despite her earlier sentiments, their second Aruban honeymoon was full of adventure and exciting memories. And in the days that followed, they rekindled, the passionate, love, and lust both Oliver and Felicity wanted. They needed this. And they would always have Aruba to remember ten frustrating, loving, challenging, and hopeful, wouldn’t have it any other way ten years of marriage together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kindness and Kudos fuel my muse.  
Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
Twitter: [@dmichellewrites](https://twitter.com/dmichellewrites)


End file.
